Cat Noir Gets His Wish
by Hesturoth
Summary: Cat Noir finally gets Ladybug to agree to his request (twice?).


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

It had been a few months since Ladybug had been made the new guardian and she figured it was time for her to pick up where Master Fu had left off with Cat Noir. "How much did Master Fu teach you?"

Cat Noir looked up and to the right trying to think about all the topics he had covered with Master Fu as he sat cross-legged opposite Ladybug on a random rooftop with the new red and black miracle egg between them. "We had gone through all of the miraculouses and their powers. He had just finished teaching me how to merge multiple miraculouses together and warned me about the dangers of doing so. I think that's about it, Master Ladybug."

Ladybug dropped her head, pitched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head back and forth. "Cat... for the twentieth time in the past five minutes... don't call me Master Ladybug."

"Okay, Master Bugaboo... whatever you say."

Ladybug groaned like she was in physical pain. "Cat... do you want me to hang you upside down from the Eiffel Tower... again?" Cat Noir shook his head fiercely. "I'm trying to make sure you continue to improve. I want us to be the best heroes we can be."

"What about identities?"

"Cat..."

"No... hear me out." Ladybug sighed and then nodded for him to continue. "Master Fu said he'd take our miraculouses away if we found out, but now you're the one making the rules. And I'd like to argue that us knowing each other's identities would be required for us to become the best heroes we can be."

"And why is that?"

"I'm glad you asked." Cat Noir smiled brightly at Ladybug and held up his hand to count off his reasons. "Neither of us have been successful with trying to have a relationship in our civilian lives. We'd be able to meet outside of our suits to plan how to take Hawk Moth down. Tikki and Plagg would be able to spend time together. And finally, I think it'll bring us closer together... even if only as friends."

Cat Noir dropped his hand and Ladybug held up her hand. Cat Noir gulped as he prepared to have his arguments rebuffed one at a time. "Our identities are to protect our loved ones... and each other. We can still meet to plan how to take Hawk Moth down... just like we are doing now. Based on what happened with Miss Mendeleiev, Tikki and Plagg apparently see more of each other than we realize. I agree... it would likely bring us closer."

Cat Noir smiled brightly at her not demolishing all of his points. He leaned in towards her, giving her his best kitty-eyes. "Doesn't that last point make it worth it?"

"Tikki did say it would be best if I knew your identity since I'm the guardian now. But I've been trying to keep that from being necessary. I don't think I like the idea of me knowing your identity without you knowing mine. I'm just not sure I'm ready..." Ladybug looked away and strengthened her grip on her knees with her hands.

Cat Noir reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at his soft smile. "It's okay. I understand. Truth be told... I'm nervous about it too. But... I'll always be here for you. You and me against the world."

Ladybug returned his soft smile. "You're going to be awfully disappointed when you learn who I am."

"I'd never..."

"Let's just say you've met me as a civilian on a few occasions... and you didn't know it was me."

"The same goes for me. You've interacted with me as a civilian on occasion also without knowing it was me. You even..." Cat Noir stopped and shook his head. "No. That'd give away too much."

Ladybug smiled back. "This... this is really important to you. Isn't it?"

Cat Noir just nodded with a hopeful expression on his face.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir sat in silence for an uncomfortably long period of time. Cat Noir was just about to tell her to forget about it, but she took a deep breath finally and said, "Let's make a game out of it."

"R-R-Really?" Ladybug nodded with a nervous, but sweet, smile on her face. "What kind of game?"

"How about we trade clues about the times we've been with each other as a civilian. The first one to guess correctly, wins."

Cat Noir waggled his eyebrows. "What do I get if I win?"

Ladybug looked around until she heard Andre poetically dishing out ice cream to happy couples. "Loser treats the winner to ice cream."

Cat Noir nodded anxiously as the smell of the ice cream had been a little distracting ever since they arrived to talk. "Ladies first." Cat Noir held out his hand for Ladybug to give the first clue.

"You've been to my house."

Cat Noir pondered for a second or two and then shook his head. They had been to several people's houses fighting akumas. Ladybug smirked until Cat Noir replied, "You've been in my bedroom."

Ladybug blushed a bit, but it was still a bit too generic. "You've met my parents and grandparents."

He didn't remember meeting three generations of people at once. "I fell for you."

She blushed more. "I already knew that... but as a civilian, remember?" Cat Noir just nodded to confirm it was still and acceptable clue. Ladybug frowned before giving up. "I gave you my address."

The look on Cat Noir's face was priceless. He obviously was beside himself at the realization, but he'd been given so many addresses over the past several months while fighting akumas, it still wasn't enough. Cat Noir decided he was going to give her a clue she could win on, "You hid me in a sarcophagus."

Ladybug was speechless now. He was certain she didn't make a habit of hiding people away in tombs. She squinted at him before finally whispering, "Adrien?"

"Congratulations, Bugaboo. I owe you ice cream. Plagg, Claws In." In a flash of green, Ladybug was now face-to-face with Adrien Agreste. "I-If you don't mind... I'd like a clue instead of you just detransforming. I-If that's... okay, you know." Ladybug still had her mouth hanging open and didn't respond. One eye was twitching slightly. Adrien sat there getting more and more uncomfortable. He finally couldn't help it, and asked, "A-Are you... disappointed?"

Ladybug shook her head at that. "No! I... I could never be disappointed with someone who tried 25,913 times to help me." Adrien smiled at her and she smiled back. "Okay... last clue. You took me to the same candlelit rooftop twice in one night. Once as my civilian self and once as Ladybug. As Ladybug, you asked me for a name... not knowing that it would have been your civilian name if I had actually told you."

Adrien's face contorted until a lightbulb went off in his brain. "I... I'm the boy?" Ladybug nodded. "The only other person... Marinette?"

"Tikki, Spots Off." A flash of red left Marinette sitting across from Adrien, nervously tapping her fingers together. Tikki grabbed a cookie from Marinette's purse and shooed Plagg away before he could make any snide remarks.

Adrien laughed. It wasn't the model-boy Adrien laugh, but the real Adrien laugh he had given her when the umbrella closed on top of her. The one that cemented her love for him. "I can't... what... how did you and Ladybug show up together when we fought Kwami Buster?"

"Trixx."

Adrien slapped his forehead with a loud pop. "Of course! I never even thought of that. I was even going to recommend you give yourself the mouse miraculous again." Adrien began laughing again. This time, Marinette joined in.

* * *

After Adrien's laughter died down, he looked at Marinette with his signature soft eyes, his expression slowly turning nervous. "Marinette... I have to know. I promise I won't be mad. But... were you really serious all those times you told me... Adrien me... that you weren't into me that way?"

Marinette's expression sobered up. She bowed her head in shame. "No. The timing was all wrong those times. I wanted to be able to tell you myself, not because I was forced to by you seeing the pictures on my wall or because you were pretending to be a statue and I was practicing telling you. I wanted to have the same courage you did when you explained the gum incident and handed me your umbrella."

Adrien leaned forward again and placed his hand on top of hers. It felt so different than the time before, given it was skin on skin. This caused their eyes to meet. "Please. Tell me now."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath, and said, "Adrien Agreste... Cat Noir..." She smiled. "You've been my friend and my partner. I've cared very deeply about both sides of you. And while I fell in love with one side, I can confidently say... I love you. All of you."

Adrien pulled her hand into his. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Ladybug..." He let out a breathy laugh. "You've been my friend and partner. I certainly hope you've known my feelings for you have been sincere. And while I might not have let myself admit Marinette you liked me as more than a friend because of holding out hope that Ladybug you would like me as more than a friend, I so happy to finally realize I don't have to deny my feelings for either side of you now... because I love all of you."

Adrien tugged on Marinette's hand and she leaned in a little bit more. Slowly, hesitantly, they leaned closer and closer until their lips touched. It was gentle... and perfect. After they pulled back a little, with both sets of eyes closed, they whispered, "Wow," at the same time.

Adrien looked over Marinette's shoulder and smiled. It was getting late in the day and the sun was getting low. It'd probably be less than fifteen minutes before sunset. "Come sit next to me."

"Why?"

"So, we can watch the sunset together."

Marinette giggled a little. "There's that hopeless romantic I've come to expect from my kitty." She scooted around until she was next to Adrien. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. "This is nice."

"Anywhere with you is nice." Tikki and Plagg floated over to them and enjoyed the sunset with their chosen.

After the sun had set, Marinette stood up and collected the miracle egg, holding it under one arm. "I guess we can go over stuff at my house now that we don't have to meet on rooftops to talk about miraculous stuff."

Adrien stood up quickly. "Can I come over tonight? Now?"

"Sorry, Adrien. I need to finish my homework for Miss Bustier's class. Maybe this weekend."

Adrien waggled his eyebrows at her and gave his best smolder. "Will I get to see you as Multi-Mouse again?"

Marinette slapped his arm. "You shameless flirt."

"Only with you, My Love."

Marinette stiffened a little and took in a deep breath. Then she smirked at him in reply. She gave him her best sultry look and ran a finger down his chest. "You just might see Multi-Mouse again. If you're a good boy." Adrien turned beet red, causing Marinette to giggle. "Tikki. Spots on." In a flash, Ladybug was standing in front of Adrien, causing him to redden even more. "See you at school tomorrow, Hot Stuff." She winked at him and then zipped away on her yoyo, hearing Plagg snickering behind her and the soft thud of Adrien sitting back down involuntarily.

* * *

Adrien cautiously cracked open the trap door to Marinette's room. "Uh... Hello? Marinette? Your mom said I could just come up. Marinette?" He slowly looked around the room and figured she must've stepped out. He shrugged his shoulders and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her chaise and sat down to wait patiently for her.

After about half a minute, something tugged on Adrien's hair. He leapt off of the chaise and looked around. "Marinette? Tikki?" Nothing. He saw nothing. However, he could've sworn he heard giggling from all around him. He shook his head and then decided to sit in her computer chair. Unfortunately, he fell flat on his face as soon as he tried to take a step. He quickly discovered his shoelaces had been tied. "Plagg? Are you messing with me?"

Plagg and Tikki floated down from the balcony. "Did you call for me Adrien?"

"How long have you been up there? And where is Marinette? Why isn't Tikki with her?"

"Well, Tikki and I have been on the balcony since you arrived. You were too busy looking for Pig Tails that you didn't notice me leaving with Tikki."

Another round of giggles, a bit louder this time, came from every corner of the room, causing all three of them to turn and twist trying to locate the source. Suddenly, miniature Multi-Mice appeared everywhere and ran towards Adrien, joining back together until Multi-Mouse was standing over Adrien. She giggled at him before helping him stand.

Plagg just sighed, "Kids! Come on Tikki, let's go back to the balcony before these two start sucking each other's face."

"Plagg!" Tikki, Adrien, and Multi-Mouse all called out at the same time. Tikki angrily grabbed his arm and drug him to the balcony leaving the two blushing teens alone.

"Mullo, Quiet Time." In a flash, Marinette was standing in front of Adrien again. She bent down and untied his shoes, before standing back up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well... you said you wanted to see Multi-Mouse again."

"Not quite how I expected it, but still as hot as ever." Adrien winked at Marinette, causing her to redden considerably before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sure you expected to have a little cat and mouse chase all over Paris."

"I'm not going to lie. The thought did cross my mind... a few times."

"How about I use the Dog Miraculous and chase _you_ all over Paris?"

"No thanks."

"Oh... come on Kitty... What wrong? Want to be the one pursuing instead of being the one pursued?"

"Maybe..."

Marinette had taken off the Mouse Miraculous and was replacing it in the miracle egg when she pulled out the Dog Miraculous. She waved it Adrien before putting it on. "Barkk, Let's Howl!" In a flash, Caniche was standing in front of Adrien. "You better start running kitty."

Adrien's eyes widened and he took off for the balcony, Caniche took her time following him. When she got to the balcony, Adrien was still trying to convince Plagg that he wasn't kidding. Plagg's eyes widened as soon as Caniche came through the trap door. "Okay kid. I believe you."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Cat Noir was still mid transformation as he jumped over the side of the railing. Caniche was immediately in hot pursuit as Tikki laughed.

* * *

Upon returning to Marinette's room, thoroughly out of breath and laughing at the looks on the faces of the Parisians who happened to see them streaking along the rooftops, they dropped their transformations and sat on the chaise together.

Plagg flew back out to the balcony after stating, "You two need to get a room."

They looked at each other and laughed, until they realized... they were indeed already in a room... together... and alone. Then, they got really, really quiet. Staring at each other bashfully, Adrien decided to break the tension. "You can chase me over the rooftops any day."

Marinette rewarded him with a kiss before replying, "I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't above turning the tables on you."

"I never doubted it, for even a second." Their phones both chimed at the same time. An akuma alert was sounded. "Plagg! Tikki! We need you!" The kwamis came back down to the room. "Akuma."

Marinette was about to call on her transformation when Adrien stopped her. "Care to switch?"

The kwamis looked at each other and then back to the teens. Plagg shrugged and Tikki smiled at Marinette. Marinette grinned broadly and started taking off her earrings. She handed them to Adrien and took his ring, placing it on her finger. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Tikki! Spots On!" Mister Bug and Lady Noir stared at each other for a few seconds. "I love the way you look in that catsuit, My Lady."

"You look very dashing yourself, Bugaboy." They smirked and left the room together to fight the akuma.

After the fight, they learned that the man had a waitress accidentally spill some coffee on his lap when she was distracted by something running along the roof of the adjacent building. From then on, Adrien and Marinette decided to keep their shenanigans indoors.


End file.
